VooDoo
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: A suitcase full of dolls. 'I am the Master now, 'Mou Hitori no Boku'. You are the servant. Only we don't love anymore. Now be a good little servant and come to me' I demand to the doll. Setting it aside, I chuckle darkly. Now I'm in control. No one can stop me.
1. Chapter 1

Me: WARNING! THIS FIC IS RATED T-15 BECAUSE OF SOME REALLY CRAZY STUFF THAT HAPPENS!  
S: I've looked it over in her mind. And she's right. Crazy s*** happens. Lots of it.  
Me: Yeah. So do you think T-15 helps?  
S: Yes, it does.

* * *

I hate him.

Hate. Hate. HATE!

I take the knife and go upstairs to my room. I hold the knife above my heart, but stop.

There's a silver suitcase in the room. It's not mine. I put my knife on my desk, and go over to the suitcase.

Oh, sorry. I'm being rude.

My name is Yugi Muto, and I'm 17 years old, but I'm short for my age.

I had a lot of friend and an amazing boyfriend.

Key word is had.

All have abandoned me. Even my boyfriend. The low part? My boyfriend is now dating my older brother. My older brother said yes right away, not even thinking of my feelings.

Now, back to the suitcase. There's a paper on it. I pick up the paper, and start reading.

_I know your pain._  
_I, too, was abandoned by everyone._

_But I figured out a way to change all of their fates. I made dolls that looked just like my old friends and girlfriend._

_I changed all their fates._  
_I know control them all._

_I am now their master._  
_They are my puppets._

_Now, you, too, can become a puppetmaster._  
_Just play with the dolls._

_You can do anything you want to them. Have fun._

_~Puppetmaster_

"Puppetmaster, I don't know who you are, but thank you" I said to myself. Opening the suitcase,, my eyes sparkled deviously.

There's a doll that represents each person that abandoned me.

I'm going to have fun. I chuckle darkly as I pick up a doll that looks like my old boyfriend.

"You're first, 'Mou Hitori no Boku'" I laugh. I pick up the dool that looks like my older brother. I force the dolls to kiss each other, and I hold them in that position for a while. They don't need to breath, do they?

* * *

Yami and Atem were sitting next to each other in the park, when they faced each other and their lips were forced together. The two didn't mind for a while. When they needed air, they tried to pull apart to breathe, but were a bit confused of why they couldn't. Fear set in as the moment dragged on. After about five minutes, they were finally released. They breathed in precious air.

"What just happened?" Yami asked.

"I don't...I don't know." Atem said.

"Hey. Did you hear about that one guy in the newspaper? Supposedly, everyone abandoned him, and he created dolls of everyone who abandoned him, and began messing with their fates. He's known as the Puppetmaster" Yami said.

"Puppetmaster?" Atem asked.

"Yeah. Now, everyone follows his command. He makes them do whatever he wants them to do" Yami said.

"Wow, that's kinda creepy" Atem said.

"Yeah" Yami said. The hint went right over their heads.

* * *

I set aside Yami and Atem, and picked up Shizuka and Jounouchi. I brought Shizuka to my lips and said 'I hate you, Jounouchi!'

* * *

Shizuka and Junouchi had been watching T.V when Shizuka suddenly blurted out the hateful sentence.

"Sh-Shizuka?" Jounouchi said, surprised by this.

"I hate you! I wish I hadn't been your sister!" Shizuka blurted again. Tears filled Jounouchi's eyes. They filled Shizuka's eyes as well. "I'm sorry, Jou! I didn't mean any of that! I just said it! I felt like someone was forcing me to say that!" Shizuka said, her tears spilling.

"It's okay. It's okay." Jou said, hugging Shizuka close.

* * *

Now that that was done, I picked up Yami again.

"Oh my beloved 'Mou Hitori no Boku'. You said you loved me. You said you'd never abandon me!" I shouted at the doll. My anger subsided quickly, and I chuckled darkly. "Now I'm the Master, 'Mou Hitori'. You thought you could twist me so I'd love you always. You were my master, and I was your slave. Our love was like a forbidden one. A master and his slave, with no one knowing. Now, I'm the master. You are the slave. Only we don't love anymore. I bend and twist you to fit my needs, now." I said. I brought the doll close to my lips. "Now, come to me like the good little slave you are" I demanded. I set the doll down and chuckled darkly. I control their fate. I control their lives. The control is overpowering, and I love the feeling.

"Thank you, Puppetmaster" I said to myself. Now I was in control, and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

Me: Oh Ra, I'm having too much fun with this xD  
S: Just so you all know, she's feeling okay.  
Me: No flames, or you can be the next doll Yugi plays with! *eyes sparkle*  
S: By the way,  
Me: In your reveiw, tell me who you want to see next chapter, and tell me what you want me to do.  
S: In other words,  
Me: I am the puppet, you guys are my puppetmasters.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Two people requested Kaiba, so here we are with Chapter 2!  
S: Yeah. She's menally insane  
Me: I don't suffer from insanity...  
Both: WE ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!

* * *

Yami walks into the room, and I give him a devious smirk.

"A-Aibou?" he says, shocked and confused. My smirk fades into a scowl.

"I'm not your Aibou anymore, ami I? No, you abandoned me for HIM" I say. Atem stopped being my brother when he said that three letter word to Yami.

"Aibou, listen. I'm sorry! I just-"

I held the doll up to my lips "Silence" I ordered. Yami's mouth shuts. "I'm the master now, 'Mou Hitori'" I say. I walk over to my desk and pull out one of the ways I was going to kill myself with.

Rope.

I tie Yami to the bed, and hold the doll up again.

"Speak" I said plainly.

"Yugi. Why are you doing this?!" Yami exclaims.

"Simple. I want revenge. You all abandoned me. What is holding to the bed i=was one of the ways I was going to kill myself. Until Puppetmaster gave me these dolls, I was going to die, you weren't going to care at all." I state.

"Puppetmaster?" Yami asks. His eyes grow wide.

"Yes. Don't believe me? Here" I say, holding Puppetmaster's note for Yami as he reads it.

"Yugi. Stop this! Don't sink to his level!" Yami exclaims.

"Too late for that. Now, be silent as I toy with our favorite friend" I say, holding up Kaiba.

"Yugi, stop!" Yami demands. I drop Kaiba, and pick up Yami. I turn to him.

"You can't tell me what to do. And I said be silent!" I yell at the doll. Yami's mouth shuts again. I drop Yami on it's head. Looking at Yami from the corner of my eye, I see he's in pain.

Good.

I picked up Kaiba again. Holding the doll to my lips, I said "Go to your blimp. You have a very important announcement to make"

* * *

Kaiba walked to his blimp with Mokuba.

"Seto, why are you going in your blimp again?" Mokuba asked.

"I have a very important announcement to make, Mokuba" Seto said.

"Is your headache gone, at least?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes" Kaiba said. The two got on the blimp and the blimp rose into the air. Once it was above Domino City, The screen came on. Everyone looked up.

"Attention Domino City. I, Seto Kaiba, am bankrupt now. I no longer have all the money I used to have" Seto announced. Everyone gasped. -

When I heard the annoucement, I laughed. Ah, it feels so good to laugh now. I turn to Yami. Picking up his doll, I say "Speak"

"Yugi. Please, stop this!" he begs.

"I must finish what I started. Now, who's next?" I say. Going to the suitcase, I take out Pegasus. I smile gleefully.

Pegasus isn't plush. He's a figurine. I chuckle as I raise his hand, and make him tear out his own Millennium Eye.

"YUGI!" Yami yells behind me. I ignore him. I'm finally having fun.

* * *

Pegasus was eating his lunch when he let go of the fork, and reached up to his Millennium Eye. He took ahold of it, and with difficulty, pulled it out. Pegasus screaming in pure pain and soon passed out on the rug from it. Blood pooled underneath where he had landed face-first.

* * *

I giggled like a child who had gotten a new teddy bear. I take out my pocketknife and face the real Yami.

"Yugi. What are going to do with that?" he asks. I can see him trembling in fear. I pick up Yami and make a slash above his mouth. Looking at the real Yami, My eyes sparkle happily as I see a slash mark above his mouth with blood trickling over his lips and down his chin.

"I'm having fun. What about you?" I ask.

"Yugi. Please stop with this" Yami begs.

"No. Why should I?" I ask.

"Because! I know you! You aren't like this. This is not the real you" Yami says.

"It is now" I say.

"No. You're just telling yourself that." Yami said, trying to reason with me.

"Shut up" I growl, looking away. With the pocketknife, I trace a heart on Yami's arm.

"Aibou, stop!" He cries out.

"You want me back, don't you?" I say, stabbing the doll in the leg.

"Ah! A-Aibou! Please!" Yami begs.

"No." I say, tracing another heart on the doll's other arm.

"Aibou..." Yami says.

"Quit calling me that!" I yell in rage. I put Yami's doll on the floor. "Who shall Iplay with next?" I wonder aloud.

"Yugi,please. Just stop" I hear Yami try one last time.

"Anzu it is" I say, picking up Anzu's doll. I'm about to start controlling her, when my door opens.

"Yugi?!" A voice says, breath catching in the owner's throat.

"Hello, Atem" I say, not even turning around. "You spared Anzu some time, ATem. Now, I'll play with you" I say, putting down Anzu, and picking up Atem's doll.

* * *

Me: Anzu is coming next chapter! Along with Atem!  
S: Here's Hot Chocolate, Mana's Madness. We made it fresh!  
Me: From the fireplace!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay. I need someone to make fanart for this story  
S: Here's the picture requirements-  
Me: Yugi with a devioussmirk on his face, holding a Yami doll in one hand, pocketknife in the other.  
S: The bed in the background, with Yami tied to it, and finally,  
Me: The silver suitcase opened up with some dolls inside, and some dolls around Yugi.  
S: Oh, and the caption!  
Me: Yes! The caption must be 'I am now their Master. I control everyone'

"Atem! Get out of here!" Yami yells. I hold Atem's doll to my lips.

"Stay" I command. Atem stays in place.

"What's going on?! Why can't I move?!" Atem exclaims behind me. I start laughing.

"Because, Dear Brother of mine, I commanded you to stay. I am your Master now. You are my slave. Everyone is a slave of mine. I control you, now" I say, holding up Atem's doll.

"Yugi..." Atem says softly.

"I've tried talking some sense into him, but he won't listen" Yami said.

"Yugi, you've got to-

"-Stop this, blah blah blah. Shut up. I've got to finish what I've started, Dear Brother" I say darkly, interrupting Atem.

"Yugi, why?" Atem asks.

"All of you abandoned me. Even you, Yami. You said you'd never abandon me!" I shouted at Yami. Yami was silent when I did this. I continued on, " Once he abandoned me, he turned around and asked you out, Dear Brother. Without caring about my feelings, you said that three letter word right then and there. At that point, I no longer considered you my brother" I finished.

"Yugi. Please. Don't do this anymore! I'm sorry!" Atem exclaimed.

"Sorry? Sorry?! It's too late for 'sorry'. Now, I want to have some fun. Talking is just boring" I sigh. I take the pocketknife and trace a heart on Atem's doll's chest.

"Agrh!" Atem cries out. I smell his blood seeping through his shirt.

"I love you, Dear Older Brother" I say sweetly. I carve a message on his back. 'I will kill you' I scrawl out. The smell of his blood is motivating me more. My eyes sparkle with pleasure as I hear Atem's body crumple to the ground.

"Yugi! Please stop!" Atem heaves.

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Good. Maybe now you'll know how I felt when you broke my heart!" I scream. I raise my hand, about to stab Atem's doll in the heart, when I stop. I know what to do! "Sleep" I command through the doll. Turning to Atem, I see his body laying on the ground, his eyes closed. I smirk and set down his doll gently. I pick up Yami's again.

"Yugi?" He asks skeptically. I rip off the jacket from the doll. I hear Yami's jacket ripping. I rip off the doll's shirt as well. I turn to Yami. I set down the doll, and crawl on my knees to Yami.

"I love you" I say, placing my hand on his bare chest.

"Yugi..." Yami beaths, closing his eyes. I started to get up a bit, so my lips were level with his. I lean foreward and kiss him. His lips taste like dried blood from when I sliced above his mouth. I let up from the kiss when we need air.

"I love you" I repeat, leaning on him, sitting in his lap.

"I love you too" Yami says. I smile in contentment. After a while of sitting with Yami, I crawl out of his lap. He pouts.

"Just hold on. I want play a bit more" I say. I pick up Anzu again.

"Yugi. Please don't do this." Yami begs.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything horrible to her...yet" I added.

"What are you going to do?" Yami asks.

"You'll see" I said. I brought Anzu's doll to my lips and whispered " Come, my little slave girl. I want you to cater to Yami and I's every whim". Putting the doll down, I crawl back to my Mou Hitori.

_MY_ Mou Hitori.

"I want you" I whisper in Yami's ear.

"Y-Yugi..." He says quietly. I hold up my finger to his lips.

"Be silent. I don't want the moment spoiled" I say. I place my tongue at the bottom of Yami's chest and trace it upwards. He sighs in conentment.

"Do you want me to continue?" I ask.

"Yes" Yami pleads. At that moment, Anzu comes in. Her eyes are blank.

"Yami. Meet our servant girl. She answers to only us now" I say, moving my hand up and down on Yami's chest. "Is there anything you want particularly?" I ask him.

"Just some privacy with You right now" Yami says. I turn to Anzu.

"Go. Leave the room for a bit." I order. She turns and leaves. I pick up Atem's doll. "Wake" I say bitterly. Atem's eyes open. I kiss Yami's bloody lips again.

"Yugi..." Atem says.

"He's mine again, Dear Brother. Or should I even call you that anymore? I still hate you" I spat.

"Yugi. Please stop this" he begs me.

"Ha! Fat Chance" I say. I get out of Yami's lap again. Again, he pouts. "I'll be back" I assure him. I crawl to Atem's body. Cupping his chin, I make sure he's looking into my eyes.

"Yugi what are you-"

"Silence. You can't tell me what to do anymore. Now I'm the one playing with fate. No one can stop me. And no one will stop me" I growl.

"Yugi. This is madness! You've gone far enough!" Atem exclaims.

"Really now? And who decides when I've gone far enough? Me, that's who. I think I'll give you a little punishment for telling me that" I said. I stood up and went to my desk. I grabbed a needle and some black thread. Once I was done threading the needle, I started sewing my brother's lips shut. I smirked when I heard his muffled cries of pain. I set down the doll on the desk and went back to Yami.

"Told you I'd be back." I say, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Kekeke, this is going according to my plan.

Who am I, you ask? Maybe you've heard of me.

Akiro White.

Oh? I guess I should use my new name.

My new name is Puppetmaster, and little Yugi is my most favorite plaything now.

"Yes, Little Yugi. Continue to play with them, for once you are done, I shall have you as my own," I said greedily, "And you'll be too consumed in darkness to fight back to your master" I added. I picked up my Yugi doll and started stroking it's hair. He wo't feel me playing with him. I am far more skilled in this kind of thing.

I turned to my lovely girlfriend.

"So, (name). Who shall I make our Little Yugi play with next?" I ask her. She is sitting in my lap, her (e/c) eyes vacant.

"Anyone you want him to, Master" she says to me.

"Good girl" I say, stroking her hair softly. She kisses my cheek. "Yes. You are a very good girl." I say, kissing her deeply.

* * *

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *vanishes into thin air*  
S: We wanted to include you guys, somehow xD  
Me: * voice is all around* So, as your handsome boyfriend asked, who shall Yugi play with next?


End file.
